ASZ Plasma Center Revisited
by Yelle Hughes
Summary: A quick one-shot for Richonne and friends of the ASZ Plasma Center. A date with Avenger's Infinity War. Let the shenanigans commence on TWD's AU character's social night. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and a big thanks to Marvel for being such a great influence on this story. Some #NSFW


**A/N: Rick, Michonne, Shane, Sasha are back. Thanks to all those who requested a return of these guys to see what they are up to.**

 **ASZ Plasma Center Revisited**

"Rick, what are you doing?" Michonne asked as she halted in front of their dressing room mirror. Sweeping her hair to the side, she leaned closer, so she could see how things looked as she adjusted her earrings.

Her eyes shifted to view the image of her sweet baby down on the floor, vigorously doing pushups. He had taken off his shirt and only wore his dark blue, police officer shorts. She stopped fiddling with her jewelry to stare at the man who came into her life under false pretenses and just swept her off her feet.

They'd been hot and heavy ever since. Every day with this man was an adventure. It seems they were on the verge of taking the next step after they moved in together.

Michonne slowly ran her tongue along her lips as she became mesmerized watching his sweat glistening off contracting muscles. She shook herself when he only grunted a response to her question. "Lookie here, Mister. Don't you grunt at me when I ask you somethin'. Why are you exercising in the middle of our bedroom, when you know good and well it's So-night?"

Rick only strained against gravity to lift himself up off the floor, took a few deep breaths, then resumed.

She turned from the mirror to face him, "Come on, babe. Everybody's gonna be there. And, you've been talking about seeing this movie since… heck, _infinity_." She lifted a hand and covered her mouth, laughing at her own joke. "The early show starts in two hours and we… I mean you, still have to get showered and dressed and don't forget, _you_ asked if you could put my hair into a single twist."

Blowing out a harsh breath, Rick pulled up to rest on his knees, "I know, I know." He stood, ran his hands over his face, then raked his fingers through his shorter hair before reaching for her waist. "It's just… why does he have to be there?"

She reached up and gave him a little kiss on the lips, "You know why. This is our olive branch to Andrea. Now that we are working on the floor together, she's been nice to me and Sasha. She's really trying hard to make up amends for her past behavior."

Rick tugged lightly on the earring she just fixed, "I am not worried about Andrea and that's cool she's being nice, but we all know why she's had a change of heart…"

Her hands dropped from Rick's hair to his shoulders, "I know…"

"it's because her lazy ass has to work and do thangs for herself for once now that she can't boss you or Sasha around anymore."

Michonne began running circles with her thumbs on his naked, damp shoulders, "As long as I'm not stressed about her and you're not stressed about her, then what's the problem?"

Rick leaned back to give her the skeptical eye. His raised eyebrow told her all she needed to know.

"Really? You're worried about Phillip?"

"Well… yes."

"Why?"

He pulled away from her and went to go sit on the bed, "Because the man came on to you from the jump and … you know what, I just don't like him. And I'd rather not spend a night holding myself back from punching his bitch-ass in the face."

Michonne tried to hold her laugh back when Rick crossed his arms in defiance. She trailed across the room and nudged him till he was sitting with his back against the headboard. She unbuttoned the top of her jeans, then peeled them down her legs, leaving her tank top and string bikini on in place.

When she crawled into his lap, he refused to put down his arms, or even look at her. Cupping his cheeks, she forced him to face her, "Baby, do you think I would allow anyone to disrespect me?"

He closed his eyes and let out a sighed, "No."

She shook his face a little, "Do you believe I would allow any man to do anything to me, that I didn't want?"

He sighed again, "You wouldn't."

She slid her fingers through his newly-shorn short curls. Tilting his head back, she whispered, "Do you believe that I would ever allow another man to touch me in the way that only you can touch me?"

He looked deep into her brown eyes gazing down at him, "Hell no."

She gyrated her hips and bore down on his growing hard-on, "Then don't even think about Phillip or any other man. You know I can take care of myself and I have you, my strong, handsome and lethal boyfriend, standing right there next to me. Now, who would be that stupid?"

He unfolded his arms and palmed both of her ass cheeks to settle their movement on top of his dick, He gave her a crooked grin, "Lethal, huh?"

Caressing his face, she moved forward and breathed out, "Lethal and sexy as hell," before settling her lips onto his.

Rick crushed her body closer to him as they both fell under the spell of her kiss, his hands wandered up and down her back, never ceasing to be amazed at the feel of soft skin over hardened muscle. Michonne was his kryptonite and even after a year of being together, he still went weak whenever she came near him.

Michonne reluctantly pulled herself out of the kiss, "Put them on for me," she said while she busied herself to take off his shorts.

Rick smirked as he reached a hand over to grab his glasses and raising his hips to make it easier for Michonne to slide them off. "You are so freaky, Michonne."

She didn't bother taking off her g-string, she just moved the material to the side, lifted her hips and filled her channel with Rick's thick shaft. Once settled, she gasped from feeling full and took in Rick's sexiest look. The dark rims sat perfectly straight over the bridge of his nose. His intense blue-blue eyes were slightly larger than normal through the lenses and all that intensity was concentrated on her.

"I'm freaky because of you, Rick," she squeaked out as he began sliding her hips back and forth over his lap. His hands tightened as the movements went from a slow pace only to speed up gradually.

He let go of her ass to squeeze her breast through her top, "Take this off," Rick growled. His voice cracking as she started to lift her hips, allowing his cock to feel the cool air of the room then surrounded by the hot wet walls of her pussy, "Damn, you are so tight, babe."

He raised his hips in conjunction with hers, his dick following, not wanting to leave its warm haven. Not even for a second.

He had unhooked her bra and she whipped the material off over her head in a flash. Before the shirt had even cleared her face, his hands were up, molding the fleshy mounds in his palms, pinching her dark nipples into even harder points. "Yes! There they are." Rick sat straighter to suck one hardened chocolate peak between his pink lips, drawing it inside the warm, wet cavern and thrashing his tongue rapidly around and around.

Michonne let go of his head and grabbed onto the top of the headboard, riding for dear life. While Rick pounded her from below and sucking fast and hard above, her orgasm didn't have time to build gradually. The combo of her sexy man wearing his glasses while fucking the shit out of her took her straight to the promised land.

When Rick felt the tightening of her walls and the extra moisture dripping onto his groin, he knew the signal for the beginning of his girl's orgasm, "That's it, Chonne… come for Daddy." He let go of her breasts and latched onto her ass cheeks again.

His fingers jiggled them to feel it's weightiness jostle his dick as he slid in and out of her. Thrusting his hips even harder, he pulled her hips down and pushed her back and forth, shoving his girth as far into her pussy as he could go. Her wetness making their movements slick.

Michonne yowled as she erupted. Rick gave her no time to recover when he flipped her over onto her back, held up her legs behind her knees and drilled into her something fierce. "Now, feel Daddy come for you." His hips pistoned at a pace that jostled Michonne's titties so much, she had to grab them to keep them from knocking her out.

Now, it was Rick's turn to grab the headboard as he chased after his own.

Understanding this dance was about to make it to the finish line, Michonne snatched his glasses and set them to the side then moved her arms above and braced her hands to keep her head from hitting the wooden rails.

She whispered fiercely, "Hit me wit it, Daddy."

Rick's rotating hips spiraled out of control as the overwhelming feeling of euphoria took over all muscle control, "I'm…I'm…ahhhh!"

His body jerked as spurts of cum jettisoned out of the head of his penis into the warm canal of his lady love. His body so exhausted, all he could do was fall flat onto her body and nuzzle the side of his face into the comfort of her damp, heavenly breasts.

Resting for a bit and after taking in gulps of air to bring oxygen back to his brain, he pulled his limp member from her core and joked, "Missy, you and your shenanigans are gonna make us late."

Michonne pushed on his shoulders, lifting him up to face her, "Me, making us late? Oh, you got some nerve. Who was the one flipping out and doing push-ups when he should have had his ass in the shower and getting dressed?"

He gave her another crooked grin, "I admit that was me. But who sat in my lap and fucked any rational sense out of me?" Before she could answer, "That would be you, Ms. Buchont."

Michonne stared at him a full minute, then giggled, "Yeah, that was me, wasn't it?" Her laughing caused her hips to move and Rick, still laying between her thighs, felt her pussy lips glide across his now recovered dick.

"Michonne, if we don't want to be super late, I need to remove myself before I end up fucking you again."

Giving him a sly glance, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tilted her hips, just enough to allow the tip inside her entrance. Tightening her inner core, she made him gasp. "Babe, there is no doubt you will be fucking me again and I don't care if we are super late. There's always the midnight matinee," she raised her hips, letting him slide further in, "and we can go to that one."

Rick clamped his mouth onto her lips and since Michonne announced she wasn't in a hurry, he took his time.

* * *

It was the last showing of the night when Rick and Michonne pulled up to the movie theatre. Just as they were walking through the front entrance, Glenn and Maggie met them at the door. Rick chuckled as he held it open for everyone, "I see y'all are late, too."

Glenn explained, "We had a late dinner and time got away from us."

Michonne reached out and pulled the collar of his neckline out and straightened it, "Sure, Glenn. Maggie, your zipper is undone." Glenn blushed as he watched his startled girlfriend fix her jeans. After paying for their tickets they all walked toward the lobby only to be stopped by the ruckus coming through the entrance doors.

They all watched in surprise but not too surprised to see Shane pull open the glass door wide then stride through with Sasha riding on his back, "Hey everybody," she waved as he adjusted her to cling more comfortably. "I had a feeling we'd all show up at midnight."

Sasha stayed on his back, even after purchasing their tickets and settling in front of the rest of the group.

Rick asked, "Sasha, can I ask why are you still hanging on Shane's back?"

Everyone else looked at the both of them expectantly.

Sasha wrapped her arms tighter around Shane's neck and gave him a quick peck on the back of his head, "Well, Richard. If you must know, I happen to like riding on Shane's back."

Grinning broadly, Shane shifted her once more, pulling her thighs more snuggly around, "And, I happen to like the feel of warm puss-ow!"

He was cut off from the nip on his earlobe by his girlfriend. "That's info they don't need to know, sweetie," she whispered softly.

Michonne wrinkled her brow at them and responded, "No, that's info no one needs to see or hear. Y'all nasty."

"Hey," Shane almost shouted in defense, "So what, I like Sasha's hot pussy on my back. At least I ain't like Rick and fall asleep in it."

Glenn and Maggie laughed as they watched this bizarre display of their older friends putting all their business out on front street.

Michonne and Sasha's mouth dropped open in shock and both spoke at the same time:

"Rick, is that why you're always going to sleep down there?"

"Man, how can you even breathe?"

Rick turned a bright shade of red, adjusted his glasses and made his way over to the concession stand.

Shane set Sasha gently down and followed his friend. With a little nudge, Maggie gestured for Glenn to join the boys, so the girls could talk.

When Shane reached Rick, he looked up, "Thanks for opening your big mouth, asshole. Now Michonne's gonna think I'm the freak," he turned and looked to the side, "just when I convinced her she's the one who's freaky."

Shane grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him closer and whispered furiously, yet loud enough for Glenn to hear every word, "Bitch, you told me you fall asleep on your woman's pussy almost every night. What makes you thank she don't already know you a damn freak?"

Glenn's hand flew to his mouth to keep from yelling "What the fuck" out loud in the theatre and looked around at all the people in the lobby, wondering if they heard. When his eyes fell on Maggie in the circle of her girlfriends, he tilted his head, "Hmm…"

Rick shrugged off his boy's hand, "Dammit, shut the fuck up, Shane…damn!" Rick took a quick peek over to where the girls were standing, and it was as bad as he thought. There they were, sneaking looks at him, then going back to their little circle and giggling. "See, now they talkin' about us."

Shane adjusted the belt on his pants, "Good, then Sash can tell them about the time I had her on this pole…"

Glenn held up a hand, "Dude, we're not women…no need to tell us all your dirty secrets."

Daryl walked up, "Hell, I ain't a woman, but I wanna hear it. How the hell you get her up on a pole? Don't tell her I asked. I work with her and she'll probably wanna kick my ass if she knows I know all the details about her freaky side."

Glenn raised his hand to slap Daryl's, "Hey man, what's up? I didn't know you were comin." The rest of the group shook hands and greeted the newcomer.

"Yeah, I was told by Michonne to show up at midnight for this So-night thing." Daryl was wearing his usual. All black clothing and a leather jacket. His hair still covered his face and it didn't look like it was wet. It seemed fuller… healthier.

Rick rubbed his eye under the rim of his glasses then held up his hand to get Daryl's attention, "Hold on. She told you midnight? When did she first tell you to come?"

"Michonne told me early this week. She said to make sure I bring Paul and that everyone would meet up here at midnight. Why you askin'?"

Rick shot a glance over at his sneaky, freaky woman. "It's nothin' just wanted to know what time she told you to be here, is all. Anyway, I need to get my popcorn before Infinity War starts."

* * *

"Michonne, you think this is a good idea? Is she gonna show up?" Sasha asked while they stood in their circle.

Maggie spoke up, "If she does anything stupid, I'll be right there standing with you. I may not know her all that well, but Sasha told me all about what she did. That's great she wants to be friends now, but don't let me catch her slippin'."

Both the ladies turned to the quiet waitress, "Maggie! I swear ever since that bank robbery, you have become the baddest bitch in the land," Sasha laughed.

Michonne gave her a hug. "Thanks for having my back, Mags. I truly hope Andrea in on the up and up. We'll see. She's been cool at work. So, we'll see how she is outside of it. To make you all feel better, she said that if there is any trouble... she'll leave. I also asked her to bring a date."

Sasha looked around to see if the couple had shown up yet. "If it's who I think it is, this is gonna be fun. You sure Rick will keep his cool?"

Michonne took a peek at the one in question and saw that he had ' _you're busted_ ' look on his face. With a flick of her single twist behind her back, she turned back to the girls, "No, he won't. Hopefully, I mellowed him out before we got here, and he'll be too tired to want to punch Phillip in his 'bitch-ass face', as how he said it."

Sasha cackled, "This will be an interesting night, I can tell you that."

Right at that moment, Paul Rovia, their self-defense instructor and one of their closest friends walked up. "Paul, so glad you made it. I see Daryl joined the boys over there." Michonne gave her friend a hug as well as the Maggie and Sasha.

"Yeah, he would have come over, but he saw the huddle and didn't think it would be a good idea to come stand with you since you're talking shit about the men. Are you?" Paul pulled off his dark leather duster and folded it over his arm. His pristine white shirt gleamed brightly under the lobby lights and he wore crisply pressed tight jeans.

Sasha took in his outfit, "I swear Paul, outside of the center, you look and dress just like a model. You should do it one day."

Maggie smiled, "I must agree, you look very handsome."

Michonne turned from watching Daryl back to Paul with suspicion when she answered his question, "Yes, when do we ever not talk shit about the guys? How much was the bet?"

Paul chuckled with embarrassment and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, "Just twenty bucks." He shrugged, "I didn't think he'd be right this time."

Sasha playfully slapped him on the shoulder, "Y'all gone learn to stop betting on us."

Michonne turned back to see what was holding Rick up after he left his group, "Hold on, is that...?"

* * *

Rick finally got to the concession stand and for some reason, what he thought was the smallest line was actually empty, and he was able to step up to the counter and order right away.

The person manning the register had her back turned to him, so he cleared his throat to get the blonde woman's attention. "Excuse me, I'd like to order two large popcorns and two small cherry slushies."

When she turned around, Rick thought she looked familiar but was too busy worrying about Michonne finding out sleeping on her crotch was a thing for him. A voice that seemed a little bit too friendly from an employee to customer interrupted his musings, "Well, hello stranger. It can't be a coincidence that we meet again."

Rick adjusted his glasses and squinted at the lady, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

She reached out to pat his arm and left it sitting there, her fingers lightly caressing over the fine hairs of his forearm, "Of course you know me. It's me, silly. Jessie."

Trying to figure out who this woman was and why the fuck she was calling him silly, he didn't realize the chick still had her hand on him, "I don't mean to offend, but… Jessie who?"

This time, she giggled and wrinkled her nose at him. Giving his arm a little slap, then kept it in place. "It's Jessie Anderson. We met at the plasma center. I'm so sorry about what happened that day," she gave him a pouty look that she probably thought was cute, "things would have gone a lot smoother if my coworkers had put the clients before their petty selfishness."

She leaned forward and spoke to him like there was some conspiracy going on, "This is just between you and me… I resigned from that place because the management was sleeping with the workers and I refused to join in. And, those two ladies, Michonne and Sasha, bullied me the entire time I worked there. I am a professional when it comes to my job." Pulling back, yet still keeping her hand on Rick, she tucked her stringy hair behind an ear. "I hope after everything that happened, we could be friends. I so admire the police force and would love to get to know you better." She smiled brightly, shrugged one shoulder and looked away from him shyly.

All through that short little speech, Rick practically zoned out the woman's voice. It almost put him to sleep, "Look, I don't want to be rude, I just want to get some popcorn for me and my girl."

Jessie turned her gaze back just in time to see her own hand being plucked from Rick's arm and flung back away from the counter, nearly throwing her off balance.

"I see you didn't learn from the last time not to touch Rick Grimes." Michonne now stood next to him, calmly speaking to Jessie.

Rick took the arm in question and wrapped it around her waist. "Babe, this lady said she worked with you?"

Cuddling closer, Michonne laughed, "Rick, this is the girl that gave you the bad stick. Don't you remember her?"

A look of recognition dawned on his face, "Oh…okay, you're the one that stuck me twice and missed. Yeah, I remember you now."

Jessie huffed, "It wasn't a bad stick. If you hadn't interfered, everything would have gone just fine."

Michonne just shook her head, "Sorry, we don't have time for revisionist history. Could you please get what Rick ordered so we can go sit and enjoy our movie?"

Jessie somehow lost the ability or was probably never able to read a room. She whined, "We're not finished talking. Rick asked me a question and I have yet to answer." She turned around and set up Rick's order and placed it in front of Michonne, "Here you go. Why don't you go ahead and find your seats while Rick an I finish our discussion?"

The crowded lobby surrounding them went along its business and no one besides Rick knew that a murder was about to happen at the NCG Peachtree Cinema.

To diffuse the situation, he grabbed a firmer hold of Michonne's waist and made a display of his opening his hand wide to palm her ass. The show of possession couldn't be missed by anyone. "May I speak with your manager please?"

A familiar look of confusion spread across Jessie's face, "Oh my goodness, why do you need to speak with my manager?"

Rick said in a no-nonsense voice, "I want to speak with your manager, now."

Even though he didn't say it loud, she jumped as if he did and went to go get her superior. When she came back, a woman with dark hair and a cheery disposition was with her. "Hi, I'm Tara, how can I help you?"

Jessie stood off to the side with her hands folded in front of her, nervously moving from one foot to another while Rick described his grievance with her employee.

Tara turned to Jessie, "Is that what happened?"

Jessie shrugged, trying to laugh it off, "Well it's not exactly what happened. I believe they are exaggerating a little. It's just a misunderstanding."

"Do you know this man?"

"Why yes, I met him once at a place I used to work."

"And what was your relationship?" The smile on Tara's face kept getting smaller and smaller with each question she asked.

They were having this discussion in a lobby full of people and Rick and Michonne couldn't wait to get away from it all.

Jessie started to realize what deep shit she was in. "I was a phlebotomist and he was a donor."

"So, he was a client at your other place of employment. You've haven't seen him since then and you found it appropriate to place your hands on him at your current job and spread gossip about another? Is that what I'm hearing?"

Looking uncomfortable, she tried to explain, "That's not exactly what…"

Tara cut her off and turned back to Rick and Michonne, "I'm terribly sorry about this. This is not what our company stands for and I am immediately terminating Jessie Anderson for her egregious behavior. To help make up for your inconvenience, your order comes free of charge, and I would also like to refund your ticket price and give you an entire year's worth of a free movie pass for you and your friend. There are no stipulations, you can come at any time." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out what looked like a debit card. "Just present this card at the front and you're free to watch any movie you want. Please enjoy the rest of your night with us."

After smiling at the couple once more, Tara did an about face and crooked her finger at Jessie, who by now had tears streaming down her face, "Come with me."

* * *

Just then, the lobby became even more crowded when people who finished the latest showing came pouring out. Rick, Michonne and their friends started toward screening room 8, when they ran into Michonne's father, Morgan, her stepmother, Jacqui and her aunt and uncle, Carol and Ezekiel. "Hey, Dad. How did you like the movie?" Michonne greeted after everyone said their hellos.

After shaking the guys' hands and hugs and kisses for the ladies, he answered his daughter's question. "It was good. I have some slight issues with a few scenes. Other than that, I think you all will like it."

While they were all standing around chatting, waiting for the rest of the patrons to come out so they could go in, Andrea and her date, Phillip, came over to join them. "Sorry, we're a little late. It's good we got here before the movie started."

Another round of introductions commenced. When Phillip held his hand out to Rick, the SWAT member slowly took the offer and gave him a firm shake. "Rick, this is the owner of ASZ and my boss, Phillip Blake."

Barely a smile touched his lips and didn't come close to showing in his eyes, Rick mumbled, "I know who you are."

Phillip clapped his hands together, rather smug, "That's good. Michonne must think very highly of me if she's talking about me."

An alarmed Andrea darted a quick look at Michonne, who placed herself in front of Rick. She reached behind her back and grabbed a hold of his belt, pulling his groin close, "He knows you're my boss," and with a warning look to both Phillip and Andrea, "he knows everything," she said with a slight emphasis on _everything_. "Now, we're all here to have a good time and enjoy this movie. Let's do that, shall we?"

When Michonne tugged on his belt to leave, Rick held still, "That was entirely inappropriate. If anything happens again… anythin', you're out."

Before Phillip or Andrea protested, Michonne began walking away with Rick still tethered.

Rick growled as they made their way to their seats, "Babe, that's one."

Michonne sighed and spoke low, "I wasn't expecting that. Hopefully, he was just being overly friendly."

They stood at the theatre door, waiting behind the rest of the moviegoers to go on into the dark room. He leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "He's got one more time." He moved her hair out of the way then sucked a lobe into his mouth and ran his tongue along the curve to take some of the sting out of his warning.

Michonne took it in stride, "Okay, macho man."

Shane, standing in front of them leaned back and let them know, "Just say the word, Rick and I'm there."

Sasha whipped around and grabbed him by the chin, turning his attention back to her, "If you do, you better not let him touch your pretty face."

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a loud smack on the lips, "Ahh, you think I'm pretty." Sasha reciprocated by putting her arms around his neck to return his affection, "Of course you are and if you let somebody mess it up, they're gonna have to deal with me."

Glenn and Maggie had already found their seats near the top and in the middle row, Daryl and Paul were about to sit down until Sasha accidentally bumped into the bartender, "Hey, can y'all wait till your sitting before you start that shit? It was bad enough when I was living with you. Couldn't get no sleep." He scoffed, "Goin' at it like rabbits."

He plops down next to a waiting Paul, who pats his forearm when Daryl settled.

Shane and Sasha had taken seats behind them when Shane chuckles, "Well maybe you _should_ watch, might learn somethin'."

Sasha smacks him on the ass, "Shane! Stop messin' with Daryl. I'm sure he and Paul are just fine."

Paul pulls his hair back and places it in a bun to keep from getting caught on the back of his chair. He smiles, "Yes. She's right. We have no problem in that department."

Michonne looks back, "Look, he's blushing." Rick began laughing then it ceased when he saw Phillip and Andrea come into their row and sit down next to Michonne, Phillip right beside her.

He looked around to find the theatre was packed, so there was nowhere else for them to sit.

From above them, Glenn spoke to everybody, "Alright guys, the trailers are about to start."

Rick leaned back comfortably in his seat but kept his head angled where he could keep an eye on Phillip as well as watching the movie. He noticed that the man kept squirming around and somehow 'accidentally' bumping into Michonne. His apologies were just as lame as the khaki vest he was wearing.

That was the third hit. That was it, he and this cheap ass employer in his jungle suit are gonna have words.

He stood and scooted past Michonne then stopped in front of Phillip, "Would you mind coming with me? It'll take only a few minutes," to Michonne, "I'll be back before the movie starts." He led him out into the lobby and proceeded to walk him towards the exit door. "There's the door."

Phillip watched as Rick grabbed the handle and then shoved him out on the other side, "Wait a minute. What the hell is going on?"

Rick used his body to bar the door, preventing Phillip from getting back in. "Well, I told you anything and that bumpin' thang you did back there is anythan'. We're all here to have a great night with our friends and you ain't gonna ruin that."

Phillip clasped his lips in frustration and balled his fists, "You can't do this to me! I'm her boss."

Rick casually leaned on the door's edge, licked his lips then adjusted his glasses, "I thank I can and I just did. If you even thank about trying to do somethin' to Michonne, don't forget that her daddy is the Commander in Chief for State Patrol and the SWAT team, he is also close friends with the Mayor. You know the one who has control over who keeps their operating license?

Phillip physically shrunk and backed away. "You wouldn't."

"Yeah, when it comes to my woman and the chief's daughter, I can and will. Time's is changin'. We won't have to speak on this again, will we?"

"No, we won't."

"Good. You have a good night, ya here." Rick closed the door and made his way back to the dark theatre.

He noticed Andrea was gone, _'Oh, well.'_

When he sat down, Michonne, who never took her eyes off the screen, asked, "What did you do?"

Rick plucked his popcorn out of her lap and sucked on his cherry slushy before answering, "Nothing. I just put him outside and warned him that if he tried anythin', I'd have your daddy pull his license."

She chuckled, "You know my dad can't do that."

"Yeah, but his friend, the mayor can."

She sighed, "Rick, I'd better not lose my job over this."

Rick put an arm around her and gave her a quick reassuring kiss on the cheek, "You won't. If you do, I'll just buy the place and give it to you."

Marvel's logo popped up on the screen, then the opening credits started, "Wait… Rick, what do you mean, buy the place?"

He shushed her, "We'll talk about it later, the movie's starting."

Michonne closed her mouth to watch the movie but the question stayed at the back of her mind, ' _We'll definitely talk about this.'_

* * *

At first, Avengers kept his attention, Rocket was funny, a couple of early death's bothered him, so he distracted himself with messing with Michonne's thigh when he heard Okoye's line _'When you said we were going to open Wakanda to the rest of the world, this was not what I imagined.'_

Rick turns to Michonne and says, "Sorry, babe, what did you say?"

Michonne looks at him crazy, "I didn't say anything."

"Didn't you just say, 'rest of the world' or something?"

Michonne gives him a look, "Rick, that was Okoye talking."

"Okoye?"

"Will you please pay attention to the movie and stop messing with my leg?"

"I can't help it. I didn't know she was gonna be in this movie?"

She rolls her eyes, grabs his chin and turns it towards the screen, "Infinity War happens right after Black Panther. Haven't you paid any attention to the MCU?"

Rick caught a glimpse of a woman in red and brown warrior garb, standing next to a man dressed in black. "Kinda. I love Okoye, she had the best lines."

Michonne hadn't taken her eyes off the screen, sighed, "Oh, no… here we go. Rick, will you please pay attention to this movie and stop it with the Okoye thing?"

"Fine," he huffed. Soon, though, the battle in Wakanda and on Titan caught all of his attention.

* * *

Closer to the end of the movie everyone in the theatre became silent, except for a few sniffles here and there.

When Sasha heard Shane's breath shudder, she turned to see a tear fall down his cheek, "Shane, are you crying?"

He wiped his face before telling her shakenly, "No."

She gave him a look that clearly showed she didn't believe him.

He waved his hands in the air while trying to keep his voice down, "Okay, okay… it's just why did they have to do Peter like that? Why did he have to feel the pain of disintegrating? He's just a boy!"

Sasha pulled him into her arms and hugged and rocked him, "Oh, my sweet, sweet, Shaney-Poo. Who knew you were such a softy?" She cooed to him as he nestled into her chest for comfort.

* * *

No one noticed that Glenn and Maggie had quietly slipped out of the building, got in their car and silently went home. Glenn let his girlfriend drive, "I don't know what to feel about this, Mags. I didn't think Marvel had the balls to do it and they did it. They even had the nerve to leave out Hawkeye!"

Maggie ran her fingers through his hair as he lay down in the front seat and placed his head on her lap, "It's gonna be okay, baby. It's gonna be okay."

Glenn whispered, "It's not gonna be okay, Maggie. It's not."

* * *

Daryl and Paul got up and walked out the door. No words were spoken between them except for Daryl's "I wanna go home."

* * *

Rick, still sitting stunned, turns to Michonne, "What kind of movie did you bring me too? Groot, Sam, T'Challa… Bucky! I didn't sign up for this!"

Michonne, holding back her laugh, tried to placate him, "Rick…"

Rick lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "Don't Rick me. I knew it was gonna be bad when purple dude-"

She interrupted, "His name is Thanos."

He sliced the air with an uncaring hand, "Thanos… Grimace… Purple… Yurple… I don't care. Fuck that dude. Like I was sayin', it was bad enough when he killed Loki and Heimdall. But then he kills my boy, Black Panther? Oh, Michonne, you are so gonna pay for this."

As he rampaged his feelings out into the atmosphere, Michonne guided them out of the theatre, stopping to throw away their trash and made their way to the car. She opened the door for him while he still argued about the cruel world of Disney, Marvel, and Kevin Feige.

Michonne started the car, "Rick, I feel so bad. I didn't know you'd take it this hard. What can I do to make it up to you?

When he sat in the passenger seat, he reached into the glove compartment and pulled out some tissue and began tearing it into pieces. When he heard Michonne's question, he had to stop shredding and began to think, "You know… there is one thing that you can do."

"What's that?"

He turned to her, "I need you to promise me that you'll do it whenever I ask."

She leaned back in her seat and folded her arms, "Depends on what you have me do, Rick. It better not be something crazy."

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do. You. Love. Me?"

"I don't know what this has to do with anything. Yes, I love you. I already told you that."

"And, I love you too. And, you know I would give you anythang. Okay, you love me, and you know me. _Say it_."

Michonne knew exactly what he wanted, she whined, "Rick…."

He turned fully in his seat, facing her, "Come on, Michonne… say it and pronounce it like she does."

Michonne rolled her eyes and dropped her arms, "You are a nut," she rolled them again and then looked directly at her man and spoke the words that were a constant loveable but annoying obsession of his.

"Okay, okay. (In Wakandan accent) Don't freeze."

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed Richonne of ASZ's return :)**

 **Please, let me know what you think.**

 **Have a great week!**


End file.
